Wyatt Earp (Tombstone)
Wyatt Earp is the main character in the 1993 western film Tombstone. He was played by Kurt Russell, who also played Dexter Reilly in the 1969 film The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes, followed by the 1972 sequel Now You See Him, Now You Don't and the 1975 sequel The Strongest Man in the World, Copper in the 1981 animated film The Fox and the Hound, Snake Plissken in the 1981 hit film Escape from New York and the 1996 sequel Escape from L.A., R.J MacReady in the 1982 horror film The Thing, Sgt. Todd 3465 in the 1998 sci-fi action film Soldier, The Commander in the 2005 film Sky High, Mr. Nobody in the 2015 film Furious 7 and the 2017 sequel The Fate of the Furious. History A retired, honest peace officer, with a famous reputation, meets his brothers, Virgil and Morgan in Tuscan, Arizona, where from there they travel to Tombstone, a little mining town, to take it easy and plan to settle down. They run into Wyatt's old friend, southern gambler, great gunslinger, and hero, Doc Holliday, who is looking for ease from his really bad illness. Other new arrivals, Josephine Marcus and Mr. Fabian meet the heroes with a traveling theater troupe. Mattie, Earp's common-law wife becomes a drug addict and Earp and his brothers start a success from a stake in gambling and saloon life when they they first meet a team of criminals, who wear red sashes around their waists and are known as The Cowboys, led by "Curly Bill" Brocious and Johnny Ringo. Earp not a cop anymore is obligated to help the town destroy the notorious Cowboys as chaos grows. "Curly Bill" shoots everywhere outside after visiting an opium house and is told to surrender his firearms to a marshal, who gets shot and killed by "Curly Bill" and then he's taken into custody by force by Earp. This makes the rest of The Cowboys very mad. "Curly Bill" is later found not guilty and released because of lack of witnesses. Virgil becomes the new marshal and sets in motion a ban of weapons within the city limits, which sets in motion the great gunfight at the O. K. Corral, where there are a group of Cowboys, who are killed. Earp's brothers are hurt and county sheriff being in with The Cowboys is made clear. The Cowboys out of revenge kill Morgan and hurt Virgil again. Earp and his fam leave Tombstone and get on a train with The Cowboys making an ambush on them. Earp's fam leaves to safety and Earp kills one of The Cowboys and says to the other Cowboy to go back to the rest of The Cowboys with a message, that he's a US marshal and he plans to kill anyone wearing a red sash. Then Earp, Doc Holliday, and ex Cowboy Sherman, and other heroes team up to apply law and order. Earp and heroes fight "Curly Bill" and other Cowboys in a riverside forest, where Earp shoots and kills "Curly Bill", in a quick draw gunfight. Afterward, Johnny Ringo becomes the head of The Cowboys and the heroes are helped by a rancher. Ringo sends Earp a message to meet him for a gunfight to put an end to the killings and he agrees. Earp goes to the showdown not knowing that Holliday is already there, who kills Ringo. Then the heroes kill the remaining Cowboys, except for Clanton, and Holliday dies from his illness. Later Earp and Josephine start a new life, with a long marriage. Earp dies in Los Angeles, CA, in 1929. Category:Male Category:Lawful Good Category:Officials Category:Fictionalized Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Deceased Category:In Love Category:Western Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Action Movie Heroes